Shendu
Name: Shendu Origin: Jackie Chan Adventures Gender: Male Species: Demon Affiliation: Ruler of his own Empire (formerly) Age: Several thousand years old FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, regeneration (unknown, at least low-mid by feats), immortality (Types 2, 3 and 4), flight, telekinesis, energy projection (eye beams), combustion, astral projection, invisibility, shapeshifting of himself and other beings/objects into animals, reanimation, spiritual balance (can create two copies of himself, one good and one bad), can create dimensional portals, fire breath, summoning, possession Weaknesses: Certain spells can remove the talismans, "evil's bane" (technically doesn't kill him though, even while weakend and possessing somebody else) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Far stronger with the Ox Talisman Striking Strength: Class M+ (far stronger than Ox Talisman users who can level buildings with their strength) | Far stronger with the Ox Talisman Speed: Subsonic with the rabbit talisman | Supersonic+ with combined use of the rabbit and rooster talismans (flew from San Franciso to China under his own power) Durability: Large building+ level (regeneration and immortality makes him impossible to kill) Destructive Capacity: Large building+ level Range: Normal human melee range, several dozen meters+ with the Talisman powers Stamina: Unknown Equipment: All 12 Talismans Notable Attacks/Techniques: Levitation: Power of the Rooster Talisman. Can levitate objects/people with his mind, can also use this to fly Super Strength: Power of the Ox Talisman. Increases Shendu's natural super strength (which is already beyond Ox Talisman users) Super Speed: Power of the Rabbit Talisman. Can run at several hundred mph across bodies of water and through entire cities in seconds. Combined with the rooster talisman can allow him to fly supersonic Invisibility: Power of the Snake Talisman. Makes him invisible (duh) Astral Projection: Power of the Sheep Talisman. Is capable of leaving his physical body to wander as a spirit. Cannot be seen or heard in this form and is capable of possessing people with it, or even stripping their souls from their bodies (via powerscaling from beings such as Daolon Wong) Combustion: Power of the Dragon Talisman. Can project fireballs or beams which can blast through buildings Regeneration: Power of the Horse Talisman. Capable of healing Shendu from petrification, disease, being reduced to small peices, etc. Regenerated from having a cow sized hole blown through his chest in seconds Immortality: Power of the Dog Talisman. Makes him immortal as well as invulnerable (although he can still be hurt, which is why the horse and dog talismans stack well) Heat Vision: Power of the Pig Talisman. Capable of projecting heat beams from his eyes that are powerful enough to cut through buildings Shapeshifting: Power of the Monkey Talisman. Can be used to shapeshift himself and other beings into different animals Spiritual Balance: Power of the Tiger Talisman. Can split himself into two seperate copies of himself, one good and one evil All of the Talismans powers can only be undone by removing the Talismans from the user, and Shendu's talismans can only be removed with certain spells, making Shendu as broken as fuck basically FP Victories: None FP Defeats: None Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Threads: Jackie Chan Adventures Respect Thread (incomplete) Category:Character Profiles Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Characters